Memories
by MaryAuksi
Summary: A short three chapter AU JayEmma story. Jay thinks about Emma and their time together. Kind of a fluff.
1. First Time

_**A/N: Hey :) This is a three chapter story I made about Jemma. A fluff, really. But what did you expect from a girl when it's so late? Well, I hope you'll like this. Reviews + constructive criticism would be nice.**_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Degrassi or its characters. Though if I did, I'd put this storyline in, he-he._

**Chapter 1: First time**

"_Hey." Emma smiled carefully, "Is this seat taken?"_

"_It is now." Jay smirked, "New to this hell hole? Don't worry; you'll probably love it…"  
_

"_Hell hole, huh?" Emma smirked, "It's that bad?"_

"_Yeah, and Kwan's the worst." Jay pointed to Ms. Kwan, "Besides Raditch, of course."  
_

"_The principal, right?" Emma smirked, "We met. He didn't seem too nice…"  
_

"_He's worse than you think." Jay chuckled, "Trust me. I've been in his office **a lot**!"_

"_I think you can fill Emma in about Mr. Raditch after this class, Jason." Ms. Kwan was standing right before them._

"_I think not." Jay grinned._

"_Well, this is not the place or time, either." Ms. Kwan warned and left._

_---_

It was the first time they had met. Jay thought about that as Emma was sleeping beside him. Something about her had changed him a lot. It's like she had this power in her voice that would make Jay do anything. It sounded funny and cliché, but that's how it was. He saw that Emma had woken up.

"What are you thinking about?" Emma asked quietly.

"You." Jay looked at her, "About the first time we met."

"Ok…" Emma yawned and drifted back to sleep.

_**A/N: So, really short, I know. But I'm uploading the whole story at once, so you can read those three chapters at once. Because I suck at uploading when it's not an oneshot…**_


	2. Going out

**_A/N: So this is the second chapter. In this one, Jay thinks about their first date. Though I didn't write about the date… Well, I hope you'll still like it._**

_Disclaimer- I don't own Degrassi or its characters._

**Chapter 2: Going out**

"_Are you asking me out, Hogart?" Emma smirked._

"_Seems like it." Jay chuckled, "Depends on how you'll take it."_

"_When will you pick me up?" Emma smiled.  
_

"_7pm." Jay said._

"_And where are we going?"_

"_That's a surprise." Jay smirked._

_---_

That night Jay had taken Emma out of town. They had been there a lot before, but just as friends. It was a quiet place where they casually hung out. They were there right now, also. Jay took a look at the clock as Emma's eyes fluttered open.

"Is it morning?" Emma mumbled.

"It's only five." Jay assured.

"Jay, what are you thinking about?" Emma smirked, "You're like a changed person." 

"I _am_ a changed person." Jay shrugged, "You changed me." 

Emma smiled. "Can I sleep more?"

"Yes, you can." Jay smirked, rolling his eyes playfully at her.

"_Well, that place was no surprise." Emma said stubbornly._

_  
"But did you like it?" Jay smirked._

"_I always like it in there." Emma smiled, "But it was kind of different today. Because we got to talk about things we usually don't." She felt stupid. "God, I'm embarrassing myself."_

_Jay chuckled, "No, you're sweet."_

_Emma smiled. "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed him good night and went inside._


	3. Night together

_**A/N: The last chapter… Well, I hope you liked these. A really short story, I know.**_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Degrassi or its characters._

**Chapter 3: Night together**

"_What did you do to the trailer?" Emma was impressed, "It looks so… Not trailer."_

_  
Jay laughed, smirking. He grabbed her and pulled her closed, "Do you know why we're here?"_

"_No?" Emma asked carefully._

_  
"Well, actually, we've been dating for a year now." Jay made a point._

"_You remembered!" Emma gave him a quick peck, "And I was so cold to you all day!"_

_Jay cupped her face, kissing her tenderly. Not anyone, anyone, had been kissed by him like that. Even his kisses had changed. Not completely, he casually gave those quick smooches and all that._

"_Jay, are you sure?" Emma whispered._

"_I don't want to pressure you…"_

"_You're not pressuring me." Emma smiled and kissed him, "I just don't want you to leave me after this."_

"_Would I ever do that to you?" Jay whispered._

"_No." Emma grinned._

_---_

That had happened tonight. Or, last night, to be exact. He looked at Emma who was sleeping. She looked so frail, so innocent. It was already 7am. Jay decided to get some sleep because all he had done while Emma was sleeping was remembering their moments together. If anyone would find out he was thinking that way of Emma, they'd question if it was the real Jay Hogart. He wasn't that bad boy anymore. Well, at least not when it was about Emma. He looked over to Emma who had woken up again.

"I love you Em." Jay whispered.


End file.
